Thresh's Story
by HungerGames121
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago, and this is only one part. If you guys like it, I will add the next part. This is about Thresh's girlfriend back in District Eleven. Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

It's the day of the reaping and everyone in district eleven is getting ready. God, I hope I don't get chosen. I hope Thresh doesn't get chosen. Please, anybody but Thresh.

Nobody knows except his grandmother about me and Thresh. We've been dating for a while. Dating would actually be something different than what we are doing. We're practically married. I sleep at his house and he sleeps at mine. We could pass for a married couple.

I put my long wavy, black hair in a bun and secure the loose strands around my face and I pull on my green dress. It's a little big, but it was my sisters who… Who died in the hunger games last year. I push that memorie away before it makes me collapse. I straighten up and look in the mirror at my piercing blue and brown eyes. That's what I'm known for. The girl with the two different colored eyes. One is blue and one is brown. Thresh thinks that's my best feature.

I walk outside and look at my shoes and then I feel someone's chin on my shoulder. I turn my head and see those dark brown eyes stare into mine and a small smile creeps across my lips. Thresh smiles and hugs me by my waist. I look into his eyes and I collapse to the floor. Those eyes, are like the eyes that killed my sister.

I stand and brush off my dress. I sometimes get flashbacks of my sister from Thresh's eyes. They are exact same color. My sister was beheaded last year by a boy from district eight. Her last words, were directly at the camera saying "I'm sorry…" I know those words were directed towards me.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to cause…." He trials off and I shake my head and lean in to kiss him. He grabs my waist and I put my hands on his neck. His hands tangle into my hair and my hands go directly to his back. I pull back gasping for breath and I giggle. He smiles and grabs my hand.

I look up at him and brace myself for what's about to come. "Please… Please don't get chosen. Promise me you won't." He sighs.

"You know I can't control it.. You kno-"

"No. Promise me." I look into his eyes.

"God damn, your beautiful."

"Thank you but don't change the subject."

"I won't. I promise." He looks at me and I still know it's not in his power to get chosen. I kiss him and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the center square. When we get near he pulls me into an alley. He grabs my shoulders and looks at me in my eyes, and kisses me.

It's a kiss that can make all of the world end. Fire was going through my heart, then cooled by water. He pulled back and looked me in the eye again.

"Whatever happens. If either of us get chosen, promise me one of us will win."

"I promise." I reply. He kisses me softly on the lips and we start towards the centersquare. When we get their we break into our groups. Me in the seventeen year old section and Thresh in the seventeen year old section in the boys group.

Then a woman in bright green hair, that falls lightly over her eyes, walks up the stage, panting slightly as she straigtens the buttons on her straining suit. Its unable to fit over her large belly which makes her look pregnant. Maybe she is.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen of District Eleven. It is my honor to be here with you today, to choose one boy, and one gal to be chosen to fight to the death for all of Panem to see!" She drones on and on, and all I did was stare at Thresh.

His name is in the ball thirty three times. Mine only seven. He put his name in to get me Tesserae when my mother fell ill. She still is Ill. Barely moving, only when she needs to use the bathroom. Finally I see our escort dip her hand into the ball and pull out a perfectly straight card. I brace myself, knowing that, that paper could contain my name.

"Rue DeJhonson!" Calls the escort. Everyone sucks in a breath and I hear many start to weap. Rue is only twelve with many young sibilings. I feel bad for her, but I know I have been spared. I see three little kids cling to Rue but she kisses their head and walks towards the stage. I start to tear because that is what my sister did to me, before she died.

I brace myself for the next name to be called praying that it's not Thresh. She dips her hand in and picks out a slip. She opens it and clears her throat.

"Thresh Harkley!" She calls loudly. Before I can register anything, I just see stars and my eyes find Thresh walking up to the stage. I start to run towards him but a peacekeeper holds me back.

"THRESH! THRESH!" I call. He looks over at me and nods, and the peacekeepers shove me back in the crowd. The escort continues her little speech and then she ushers Thresh and Rue off to the main building for visitors.

I sprint towards the visitors area and I see his grandmother enter and I am next in line. Every person gets an hour in the room to say goodbye, and I know this will be the hardest hour of my life. After sitting and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, his grandmother comes out with tears and gives me a hug.

I open the door and see him sitting on the couch with his head between his knees. He looks up and sees me and I see tears in his eyes. I run towards him and he scoops me in his arms. He quietly starts to sob and by this time I'm absolutely bawling.

"You… You have… To win…" I say gasping for breath.

"I will for you. So when I come back, we… We'll have a house and be rich… And we will get married… And… And have a family…" He says as more tears stream down his cheek.

I lean in and kiss him. Soft and tenderly, and he kisses back. His hands slide down my back and mine go into his hair. His hands work up to my shoulders and he pulls away.

"I will win."

"I know you will. Just, please, please try." He shifts and pulls me on his lap and he's stroking my hair.

"If I don't make it… Take care of Grandma." He says.

"You will make it. Don't think like that."

"I won't, and don't worry." He adds.

"Shouldn't I be the one to comfort you? You're going to the games. I should be comforting you." I say starting to get up.

"No, stay please." He whispers and I look up and see him biting his lips and sobs start to make him shake. I stand him up and wipe the tears off of his cheeks. I kiss his cheeks knowing I only have a little more time left.

"Thresh, if you go I go." I whisper to him. He looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"If I die, I don't want you to end your life."

"You know I have nothing else to live for. If you go I go." The peacekeepers come in and tell me it's time to leave. I go to kiss him one last time and hug him. The peacekeepers grab my arms and pull me out.

"If you go I go!" I shout.

"I love you!" He shouts back right as the door slams. The drop me on the bench and Thresh's grandmother walks to me. She pulls me into a hug and we both start to bawl. The peacekeepers after a while shoo us out of the building and we go to see Thresh off.

We're surrounded by cameras and people to see Thresh and Rue off. Thresh stands on the platform and waves at me and mouths "I love you two." He points at us and then he's pulled inside and the train starts to leave. We watch it till the train has left eye sight.

I start to walk home and Thresh's grandma went to her house. I finally get to the shabby place I call home. Old wood makes the structure and a very old door to enter. I open the door with a creek and I see the small fridge and stove and two tiny couches and Television sitting next to the stairs.

I go up the stairs and pass my room with the small dresser and double bed and walk into my mothers room. I see IVS hooked to her arms and the breathing tube up her nose. She looks at me and smiles.

"You… Didn't…. Get chosen…" She sais weazily.

"Nope, I can stay and help you." I say as tears instantly flood my eyes.

"Who… Did…?" She looks at me and I have a feeling that she already knows the answer to that question.

"R… Rue and…. Thresh," I burst into tears at the bottom of her bed and I collapse and I hear the bed start to creek.

"Don't… Get up. I'm… Fine," I go to her bed and push her lightly back down and she stays down. She tries to say something but then she falls asleep from the exertion.

My mother is very, very weak unable to do almost anything. I go to my room, knowing she will be asleep for hours. I strip down and get into my underclothes and get into my bed. I sob silently for the whole night, wishing that this was all a dream. But its not. This is reality.

When I fall asleep a memorie comes to me in my dreams. It's of me and Thresh, the promise we made last year, during the last reaping when my sister got chosen.

"It's okay Taylora. It's going to be fine. She'll win, she will." I knew that he was trying to comfort me. I knew that she would try her hardest, and I knew that he was trying to help.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shirt for hours. Finally when my eyes seemed to have no more tears left he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you. You may not feel the same way but, I really, really love you. So much, you mean the world to me. I love you so, so much." When he says this I lean in and kiss him. This was our first kiss, and I loved it. Slowly and tenderly he kissed me.

"I've loved you since the day we became friends," I whisper. "I never knew how to say it, because I never thought you felt the same."

"I always have," He replies as he kisses me.

"If you go, I go." I whisper.

"What?"

"I mean, if you ever die somehow, I will end my life to see you again."

"No, you will not end your life for me." He says seriously.

"I have no other reason to live. My brothers are dead, my mother is dying, my dad is also dead, and my sister is in the hunger games. You're the only reason I'm living now. The only reason I get up in the morning. Just so I can see you." I say. I start to tear and he knows I would do it.

"If you go, I go." I whisper.

"If you go, I go." He replies, as he leans in to kiss me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up from my dream, I start to bawl as all of the incidents of yesterday rush to my mind. I cry and cry and only get up when I hear my mother calling.

I go to her and she asks for water and I give it to her. After she drinks it, she falls asleep again and I break down and cry and scream on the floor. My mother doesn't wake up, and I'm glad. I go downstairs and make a small bowl of grapes and eat them while sobbing.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to get it, expecting Thresh's Grandma, Suze. I open the door and I am shocked at who's at the door instead.

"Hello Taylora." Says a soft voice. It's my sisters old best friend, before she died. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and her brown eyes were staring at me.

"Hey Veronica, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, wanted to make sure you were okay, with Thresh being your boyfriend and all..." She says softly.

"How do you know he's my boyfriend?" I ask.

"I could tell, I mean at the reaping. I saw how crushed you were and I saw you run towards the visitors. And I realized, that ever since…" She takes a deep breath and tears return to her eyes "Ever since Kailee died, we never really talked anymore. And I just want to make sure you're okay."

I look at her and then in a flash I'm in her arms crying. She sets down a basket on the table and sits me on the couch and lets me cry all day and she starts to cry too. Finally theirs another knock on the door and Suze walks in.

"The rides around the halls are tonight. We should watch… Hello Veronica." She says and then she sees me and looks at my eyes. She starts to tears but then wipes them away and flicks on the T.V. We wait for thirty minutes until the program comes on. District one comes out first and they are in long golden robes of some sort, district two and on look really, really good and finally Thresh comes on.

He's wearing long green pants covered in fruits and all of the things we harvest here. Rue is in the same thing but in a dress. Thresh's face looks passive and blank. Almost looking bored, and then they go to district twelve and I have to say they look absolutely amazing.

After the president makes his speech, they anthem appears and the screen goes black. I sit with Suze and Veronica for what seems like hours and then I hear wheezing and couching and I jog upstairs. I see my mother coughing and wheezing and reaching for something on her bed post.

I grab some sort of air bag and hand it to her and she breathes through it but that doesn't work. I call for Veronica and tell her to get help and within minutes the men from the district hospital are here and whisk my mother away.

By then I have broken down crying and Suze trying to comfort me. She walks me in the dark to the Hospital but they tell me I can't see her yet and to go home. Suze takes me to her house, saying I could stay with her for a while.

When I get to her house, she gives me a bowl of soup but I don't eat any and after a while she takes it away and tells me to get a good night of sleep. I go upstairs and walk into Thresh's room. His bed, still crinkled where he last slept on it and I started to cry and fell on the bed.

My hands stretched out to grab the blankets and bring it to me and I imagined it was him, though the blanket could not substitute his warmth, it did an okay job. After crying for hours I fell into a sleep that I desperately needed.

When I wake up, the sun looks like its setting. I see people jumping out of trees from the window I look through. I hear the door open slightly and I see Suze walk in with a bowl of soup. I could sense that something was wrong by the way her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Suze, what happened?" I ask her, but she doesn't reply. "Suze, tell me." I say to her a little more demanding this time.

"I brought you some soup. You need to eat something dear." She says quietly.

"Suze, what happened? Is it Thresh?" I ask abruptly.

"No, its…. It's your mother." She says tearfully. Before she says anything else I already know what's happened. She died.

"She went into Cardiac Arrest last night and she died," She says to me. She walks to the bed and wraps me in an embrace as I start to bawl. I practically choke on tears and Suze has to hit me on the back so I don't choke.

"Shhh… It's okay…. It's okay…" She says as she pets my hair. I eventually stop crying and we go down into the living room and Suze slowly feeds me soup. I feel as if all of the life has been sucked out of me. I am emotionless. I am already dead.

When I finally finish the soup and she washes the dish, she turns on the T.V. and tells me the interviews are on.

The start with district one and go in order and when we finally approach eleven, I see Rue flutter out on the stage. She is in a fairy costume and she looks beautiful. They interview and talk about her score and when the buzzer goes off and Thresh comes out, me and Suze gasp.

Thresh is in a suit, wearing a black jacket and pants with a green undershirt. He looks so handsome it brings tears to me and Suze's eyes. Ceaser introduces him to the audience and asks him questions, but he just answers with yes or no.

"So, Thresh, do you have a girl back home?" Asks Ceaser politely.

I see Thresh's eyes soften and a little smile cross his lips and I hear him say "Yes." Then his face resumes to solid and emotionless. Suze grabs my shoulders and when the buzzer goes of the she flicks off the T.V. and grabs me and pulls me up. I know she's going to take me to see my mother but, I'm not sure if I can handle it.

We walk down the dirt road for about ten minutes and we come to a large brown building and she opens the small wooden door and walks to the little table where a lady in a brown dress sits. She tells us to go upstairs to the morgue and I start to cry when she says that.

She leads me up the stairs and we go to the morgue and when we walk in there is only one body on a bench under a small blanket. I know it's her and I cry and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor collapsed and screaming. Suze drags me out and takes me back to her house and I collapse on the floor and curl into a ball and sob.

After hours and hours I fall into a rough sleep and when I wake, there is a deep aching pain deep in my heart. Today is the day of the games. Thresh please, please make it. Then I think of my mother and cry for a while.

I soon suck up my tears and know that she would not like me to cry like this because of her death. I leave a note for Suze saying I'm going to the hospital so I can be their when she gets burned. That's what they do here. If you don't have the money to bury them, they burn them in the hospital.

I walk to my house and put on a long green dress and walk to the hospital and tell them I'm here for the burning. They lead me to the room and I kiss my mother's cold forehead. They then put her in the burner and I cry.

They make me leave and so I go to Suze's house. I don't cry anymore because I have no more tears left. Suze makes me food but I don't eat it. I now just sit and wait. Wait and wait for the games to start. Thresh will make it, he's a fighter. He always makes it. Suze goes out to get errands and while she's gone, I clean the house as much as I could.

When I finish, I walk out to the orchards to the tallest apple tree in the orchard. This is where Thresh and I first met. We were kids and I was following a mockingjay bird and he was too. Ever since that day we were best friends. Here at this tree I lay down and stare at the sky, praying that Thresh will make it out.

When the sun begins to set I run to Suze's house. When I get their she has the T.V. on and I hear Cladius Templesmiths Voice counting down. I sit next to her and I find Thresh in the croud of Tributes. He looks stronger and more masculine. When times up he sprints to the cornucopia and grabs a bag and a bottle and runs off into fields of what looks like grain.

They show the bloodbath at the cornucopia and after twenty minutes they show us the elven that are dead. Thresh is alive and so is Rue and that makes me feel so much better. They show a close up the remaining survivors and they finally get to Thresh in the fields in sharpening a stone of some sort until it looks almost like a dagger.

He grabs a fistful of the grain and mashes it and eats it. It's a quick meal that we would sometimes use here when there was no other food but grain. I see that he's fine and that no one has followed him and I feel a huge weight fly out of my chest.

They jump to the girl from district twelve and its night now in the capitol or wherever they are. She's in tree and a pack of careers are under her. She's concealed and they can't tell she's there. But her lover is with the careers.

Thresh comes on again and he's fighting someone from a district I can't remember. He's about to stab Thresh but he grabs the stone and stabs him in the neck and he falls over. The cannon fires and he runs back with his stuff.

I stayed up all night watching and watching. Thresh is doing fine and eating grain. In the bag is beef strips and a bag of some sort of fruit. I watch until my eyes can barely stay open and that's when Suze instructs me to go to bed. I don't but she forces me up the stairs.

She puts me into the bed and I fall asleep almost instantly and I am plagued with nightmares of Thresh and my mother. Them being killed or dying on me and in one dream after I watched both of them die, I'm walking through the woods and the scene turns into a cliff. I stand on the edge and look down at the rough water and the sharp rocks at the bottom and I jump.

When I hit the bottom, I jolt awake in a sweat. Suze runs in the door and is panting.

"You . . . we're screaming. . ." She says out of breath.

"Sorry, had a bad dream . . ."

She nods and closes the door and I slide out of bed and look in the cracked mirror across from the bed. I'm in a crinkled shirt and pants, and don't remember getting into these clothes. Must have done it in my sleep.

In the mirror my hair is crumpled but still straight. My eyes look bloodshot and there are bags that seem to run off my face like melting wax.

I walk out of the room down the stairs and wash my face off in the sink, and wipe my face off. I sit on the couch and finally realize the toll of that these games have put on me. I'm exhausted and I know that I should be hungry, but honestly, I feel as if all of my emotions have been drained and sucked out through my feet.

I go to the T.V. and I turn it on to the games. It's on the girl from District Twelve and she's walking and she looks tired and she seems to be looking for something. Probably water, its what anyone would be looking for right now.

They keep it on her and the pack of tributes from One, Two, Four, and Five. They kill three people within the day, and I am relieved when they show that they are heading away from Thresh. Which floods me with relief. They just show the pack all day and they occasionally go to the girl from twelve.

To be honest, if Thresh wasn't in the games, I would probably like the girl from twelve. I mean, I respect her. She volunteered for her sister in the games and she seems to be able to get her own food, but since my Thresh is in there, I hate her.

I don't eat today, and I don't eat the next day or the next day. During this time, Thresh gets water from a sponsor and he seems to be doing just fine. I'm getting thinner and thinner and the only reason I know this, is because all of my clothes keep slipping off my body.

Three day pass and I do the same routine. I sleep, drink water, watch and watch to make sure Thresh is okay.

When Rue and the girl from District twelve, or Katniss, team up, I decide I need to go back to my own home and let Suze on her own. She's doing everything for me and I'm not doing anything for her and I have to figure out a way to help her, though I can't think of anything.

I'm walking home down the dirt covered streets and I look and see everyone in the orchirds looking down. I walk quietly to the entrance and I see a whole bunch of peace keepers.

"I didn't take anything! I swear!" I hear. I walk up and hide behind the wall and see a little girl with brown hair and really light skin. I don't recognize her and then I realize it's they Mayors niece.

They peacekeeper shoves the gun to her back and yanks her arm and brings her face up to his where their noses are touching.

"Then why were you holding berries in your hands on the way out? Huh, tell me you little thieving rat!" He yells at her. She cowers back and he strikes her face and she screams out. I man from the tree above him jumps out and strikes him back.

"Who do you think your hitting? That's the goddamned mayor's niece? Do you think he wants to hear that his descendant is being treated like scum?" The man yells at the peacekeeper.

"This is none of your damn business! Back off or I will shoot." He yells back. The man takes the girl and shoves her behind his back.

"Jenie, drop the berries. I know you didn't take them." She drops the berries and she hides behind the man.

"I let this girl go, but if I see her with berries again I will shoot her. No matter her blood." The peacekeeper storms off and the little girl bursts into tears and runs out rushing past me.

This is what our world is like. Peacekeepers threating to shoot little girls. Sometimes I wish someone would start a rebellion, but I know, no one would.

I get home and I turn on the T.V. In the arena it's night and they are showing a red haired girl from, well I can't remember. She is running from a boy and she jumps into a tree. She looks down at him and pulls out a knife and jumps on him.

She kills him off the bat, and she steals his bag. They follow her and she is running until she comes to a lake. She puts water in a bottle and she drinks it and then the pack comes out of the trees laughing their heads off. The girl throws a knife and misses and the girl runs away and then all of the lights and T.V. goes off.

The power is out which rarely happens here because the lights are needed for the harvesting. It comes on again in five minutes but by that time, I'm already in bed asleep. I have a dreamless night and when I wake, its because of loud screams and gunshots.

I shoot up out of bed and run to my window and look out of it. People are running and others are dragging wounded people. Peacekeepers are shooting and people are actually fighting back. I see peacekeepers go down and many other people.

A car, I think it's a car because I've only seen one and that was the one that picked up my sister last year. But the car is full of peacekeepers. I'm going downstairs when I hear a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"It's Suze! OPEN UP!" I run to the door an open it and she runs in.

"Suze, what the hell is going on outside?" I say as she slams the door and collapeses on the floor panting.

"Rue… She's… Dead and her father…. Katniss…. Buried her in flowers… Rue's dad got mad… And killed a peacekeeper… Slight mob outside… I wouldn't… Recommend leaving." She says getting her breath back.

"Oh my god. Is her dad okay?" I say with tears filling my eyes.

"He's dead. Shot on the spot." She gets up and sits on the rickety chair.

"The girl buried Rue in flowers?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, when they showed the body getting picked up, she was covered in flowers. Rue made it to the top nine. Now theirs seven, because Katniss killed the boy who killed Rue."

"So, the capitol is going to come and interview you now?" Suze nods and she tears a bit. She knew Rue and so did I but we weren't really friends.

The rest of the day we don't really do much. There is nothing on the games about Thresh, and we have to stay inside because outside is too dangerous. That night is when the shooting finally stops and the yelling does too.

Suze stays because she says it's too dangerous but I think it's because she just wants to be around someone. I don't sleep at all tonight. I toss and turn but it's evident that I won't get any sleep tonight. They rebelled against the peacekeepers. That never happens, unless everyone wants another war and I don't think anyone wants another one.

The sun rises and I'm not even tired at all. I see myself in the mirror again and I shudder at the sight I see. My face is so tired looking and dead. I'm thin and I can count every one of my ribs. I can see every single bone. I know I need to eat, but I'm not hungry at all.

I also realize I'm in the same clothes from days ago. I change into a dress and even that dress looks huge on my small, withering frame. I'm walking towards my door when I see Suze asleep on the floor. She's wrapped in a blanket and I don't dare to wake her up because I don't remember the last time I saw her sleeping.

I walk to the small kitchen and open it and pull out a small bag of grapes. I eat them all and feel a little sick. I turn on the small T.V. and come on just in time to hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith calling for a feast. Offering what the remaining tributes need to survive.

Apparently two from the same district are allowed to win if both of the tributes from the same district are alive so the tributes from District Twelve are teamed up. They jump to the tributes from two and twelve and how they plan to get what they need.

They show Thresh getting ready to leave and they show him walking through the field of grain. And boy, am I happy to see him. I'm full of excitement, not because I know blood will be shed, but because Thresh will probably make it home.

I mean, he's bigger than all of the Tributes and he's much stronger, he may be slower but he makes up for that with his brains. After watching him travel for a couple of hours, they show him at the edge of the field. From his view you can see Cato and the girl with red hair. The girl with red hair runs out and grabs her bag and runs away before anyone can register that she has ran.

The girl from District Twelve runs out and so does the girl from two. Clove I think is her name. Katniss grabs her bag and Clove throws a knife at her. It slides past her but still grazes her head. Suze comes down during this time and sits down next to me and puts her arms on my shoulders.

Clove is on top of Katniss and picking a knife to kill her with. Then Thresh is behind her and grabs her by her neck and picks her up.

"You killed the girl?" He says.

"No…!" She says gasping for breath. But it's to late. Thresh brings a rock down on her head and she stops breathing an starts again. She may be alive but on the inside she is dead. Her skull has caved in at one spot and then her breathing stops and the cannon goes off. Cato runs out and Thresh has her bag and his and is running towards the field again. Katniss got her bag and is running towards the woods.

Cato runs after Thresh. They are running and Thresh makes it to his original spot and Cato is only a couple minutes behind him. He rips open his bag and in there is a bottle of medicine. He pulls off the cap and chugs it down. Only then do I see the giant hole gaping in his arm.

Suze and I gasp but Thresh starts to run again. Cato is right behind him, his face red and him holding a sword. Thresh trips over a branch and then Cato is right on top of him.

"Thresh! RUN!" I scream. Suze has tears in her eyes. Thresh tries to get up but Cato pushes him down.

"YOU KILLED CLOVE! YOU KILLED HER! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yells Cato. Tears stream down my cheeks and I lean forward on the couch.

"NO!" Thresh yells. He kicks his legs out and flips himself over so he is on top of Cato. He punches him and punches and punches and Cato seems to be knocked out. Thresh gets up and starts to walk away and then Cato gets up.

By the time Thresh has turned around Cato's sword has gone through his body with the end protruding out of his back. Thresh chokes out blood and falls to the floor. Cato rips out the sword and stomps on Thresh's face and then the Canon goes off.

If my heart was ripped out of my chest and my eyes stabbed and I was stung by millions of tracker jackers, that would not amount to the pain I feel now. I could get run over by a car, get stabbed in the face a million times, and it would not amount to the pain I feel now.

Suze is crying her eyes out and screaming, but I can't hear it. My body seems to be rejecting any kind of noise or emotions. I don't believe it until I look at the screen again. I hear a loud scream and realize that it's me emitting that sound. I grab my hair and scream. Tears are flowing like a stream and a faucet left on. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

I curl into a ball and just scream and cry. I'm dead, I no longer exist. I scream until nothing else comes out. My hands are over my ears and I'm dead. I'm crying so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the capitol could hear.

I don't know when it is but eventually Suze comes in and makes me stop screaming and tries to get my hands off of my head. When she finally gets them off, pieces of my hair fall out from me gripping it so hard. I can't hear anything but I see Suze saying something.

She is trying to get me up but I refuse to budge. Eventually my mouth opens again and more screams enter the air. I can tell they are horrible and heartbreaking because Suze covers her ears and starts to cry. I have broken down and I don't know when but eventually I drift off to sleep.

In my dream, I am being chased by Cato and I am looking for Thresh. Cato stabs Thresh and makes me watch as he does it over and over and over again. I wake up mid scream and I see Suze infron of me shaking me.

"Taylora! Stop screaming, please!" She says. "Thresh's body got here. We are having the funeral tomorrow." She starts to cry and I have no intention to go over and comfort her because, I don't have the strength to move or even think. It's all I can do to not scream and rip out my hair. But I go into a ball and cry as I grip my arm so hard it starts to bleed and eventually I lose all feeling in my arm.

I go into a daze or darkness, seeing horrible images of Thresh dying in so many different ways. I see Cato kill my sister, mother, and Thresh a million times. I feel a cool piece of something slide onto my palm. I make a fist and here a crinkle. I don't plan to read it until I see the handwriting. It's Thresh's. I sit up and wipe my eyes and open up the letter.

Dear Taylora,

If you get this note, then I didn't make it out alive. I tried my hardest to get back to you but I didn't and for that I'm really sorry.. I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much. I'm so sorry. Thank you for loving me. I fought for you and Suze. But I didn't make it. I really tried and I'm sorry.

I love you and I will see you when the time is right. When you go, I go.

I love you

-Thresh

I hold the letter to my chest and cry until, well, until I have nothing left inside me but to just sit their emotionless and empty. Full of sorrow and pain. I get up when Suze tells me that we are burying Thresh at the cemetery of Hunger Game bodies of all of the District Eleven tributes that have died. She hands me a dress and when I put it on we start to walk to the cemetery.

When we get there, Thresh is in a dark wooden box that the Capitol sent him in. It's only me and Suze there. Suze stands over his body and cries while I just stare. My brain not comprehending what I am seeing. Then the man who buries the bodies tells Suze that it's time to bury him. I go up to his body and kiss his dead cold lips. When I pull back his face is wet and blank.

"I'll see you tonight." I whisper. Suze and I walk back home but I tell her that I have to stop somewhere. She agrees, not knowing what I'm about to do.

I walk to the peacekeepers home, where the peacekeepers live. I walk inside and open the door and walk to the table with guns.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" The peacekeepers scream.

I go to the table and grab the nearest gun and bring it to my head. "If you go, I go." I whisper and I pull the trigger.I see Thresh and he smiles and grabs my hand. Then I am embraced in a world of blackness. But I am not alone. Thresh is with me.


End file.
